1. Field
This disclosure relates to a filter and a plasma display device in which an external light shielding sheet is manufactured and disposed at a front of a panel in order to shield external light incident upon the panel so that the bright room contrast of the panel is enhanced while maintaining the luminance of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays images including text and graphic images by applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes installed in a discharge space to cause a gas discharge and then exciting phosphors with the aid of plasma generated as a result of the gas discharge. The PDP can be manufactured as large-dimension, light and thin flat displays. In addition, the PDP can provide wide vertical and horizontal viewing angles, full colors and high luminance.
External light can be reflected by a front surface of the PDP due to white phosphors that are exposed on a lower substrate of the PDP when the PDP displays black images. For this reason, the PDP may mistakenly recognize the black images as being brighter than they actually are, thereby causing contrast degradation.